Pass It On
by Oneturtledove
Summary: Lindsay has a little something for Danny... it wouldn't fit in a bread box. Not in theory anyway.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Anything that feels like a rip off of the most epic "Second Chances" was not intended. I didn't even think about the similarities until I was writing the last paragraph. By then it was too far done.

Spoilers: Nah.

A/N: This started out being inspired by something, then took on a life of its own. Stories do that a lot. Anyway. Yes, I know it is cliché and sappy, but whatever. I don't mind.

* * *

"Just one more place, I swear."

"That's what you said four stores ago, Montana."

"Hey it's not my fault nobody has what I wanted."

"Ya know, you could do all this online."

"I could. But I won't."

Danny sighed and readjusted the bags he had been holding. When Lindsay had suggested going Christmas shopping together, he had visions of taking her hand in the crowded store, teasing her about mistletoe, then grabbing a cup of hot chocolate before walking her home. Instead he was stuck in the toy store at the mall, while Lindsay looked for the perfect gift for her nieces and nephews. They'd barely made it in the door, as the entire place was crawling with adults, all after the hottest new toy to win the affections of their children.

Danny sighed and watched Lindsay as she stood on her tip-toes in an attempt to see over the crowd.

"You want me to put you on my shoulders?"

She glared at him and smacked his chest.

"Watch your mouth or I'm not getting you anything for Christmas."

"We're exchanging gifts? Guess I better call up the Fruit of the Month club."

"That's not even funny and you know it."

He chuckled as the line moved slowly forward and Lindsay reached out to inspect the table top Christmas tree. There were paper angels attached to every branch, inscribed with a name, an age, and a Christmas wish. She took one off the tree, then reached out for another and another. Before he knew it, she had no less than ten paper angels in her hand. He knew she couldn't afford to buy gifts for that many kids. Even if she only spent a little bit on each kid, it would add up fast.

"Lindsay, maybe you shouldn't-"

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Daniel Messer."

He'd never heard that tone of voice before, so he shut his mouth. It bothered him that she was going to spend money she didn't really have, but what bothered him more is the fact that such a thing bothered him. She wanted to help kids who didn't have much. She wanted to help parents who couldn't provide the best Christmas for their families. He should have been proud of her. Instead his first thought was of the money. He sighed to himself and shook his head, then took a few angels off the tree for himself.

She was changing him. Maybe changing wasn't the right word. She was unknowingly bringing out the best parts of him. Last Christmas, he wouldn't have given this tree a second glance. He never would have taken extra time getting out of his cab, just so it wouldn't drive off before the older man on the sidewalk could get to it. He wouldn't have even thought about checking in on his elderly neighbors every day. They were little things, but it was the fact that he was noticing them that counted.

He took a step forward and stood next to her. She looked at the angels in his hand, then looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"You're right, Montana," he said, patting her hand. She smiled and he pulled her close, just for a moment. This was good. This was right. This was what he wanted. Forever.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

"Just one more store, Daddy. We gotta find somethin' for Uncle Flack!"

"Luce, I don't know if we're ever going to find anything for him. Why don't we just give him one of your drawings?"

"That's not good enough, daddy."

"Don't be a party pooper, Danny," Lindsay smirked.

"Yeah, don't be a party pooper."

He sighed, never able to stand it when they double teamed him.

"Alright, just call me the bag lady," he muttered, following them into another store. Lucy's eyes darted from one thing to another, trying to take it all in. He would have likened her to a kid in a toy store, but she was a kid and this was a toy store, so the comparison really lost its glitz.

"Mommy, what's that?" she asked, tugging on Lindsay's hand and pointing across the walkway.

"That's a Christmas tree, honey."

"I know that," Lucy said with a sigh. "I mean, what's the things on it? The papers?"

"Those are names of kids and what they want for Christmas."

"Do I get to put my name on the tree?"

"No, honey. This is for kids who don't get very much for Christmas. People pick a name off the tree and buy something for the kid."

"Oh. Can we pick a name?"

"Sure. Why don't you go get a few?"

Lucy grinned and skipped over to the tree, biting on her bottom lip as she looked over the names.

"We're doing a good job with her, right?" Danny asked, taking Lindsay's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"I don't think I can be impartial when answering that question, but yes, I think we are."

"I think you are too," said the lady next to them, who had obviously heard their conversation. She pointed to Lucy who was making her way back to them, her hands full of papers.

"I got all the ones I could reach," she announced, handing them over to Lindsay. "I think there's fourteen. I might have to count again."

"Nice job, Luce," Danny said, ruffling her hair. "But you know this means we have to shop for presents for a lot longer now."

"Okay. Will you buy me and mommy a milkshake when we're done?"

He laughed as he leaned down to hug her.

"Anything you want, sweetheart."

She smiled.

"Do we get to take the presents to all the kids?"

"No, someone else does that."

She looked crestfallen for a moment.

"But… I wanted to see them be happy when they got stuff."

"I know, baby," Lindsay said, crouching down to meet her eyes. "But that's not the way it works. Sometimes you do things like this for other people just because. Even when you don't get to see their faces or hear them say thank you. You just do it because it makes them happy."

"Okay. I can live with that."

Lindsay chuckled and stood up.

"Come on. We've got lots of shopping to do."

Danny chuckled to himself and couldn't resist picking one more angel off of the tree as they passed it. It was just one Christmas, and just one present, but he had come to believe in the goodness of people, and just maybe, that one present on that one Christmas would change the life of a kid forever. Maybe they would pass the kindness on to someone else, just as Lindsay had for him, and as they had just now with Lucy. Maybe that was all it took, in the end. Passing it on.


End file.
